


ONE NIGHT IN L.A.

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [37]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: “I swear…Iswear, Roman, if it wasn’t for not wanting to disturb Renee, I’d be at that jackass’ house when he gets home and…”
Series: One Night [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	ONE NIGHT IN L.A.

**Wednesday (2/24)**  


**“LANDMINES! LANDMINES! _LANDMINES!_ ”)**

Roman choked back a snort as Seth ranted over the phone.

“I swear…I **swear** , Roman, if it wasn’t for not wanting to disturb Renee, I’d be at that jackass’ house when he gets home and…”

“You’d be waiting a long time,” Roman calmly interrupted. “He’s defending against Kenta on Friday so he’ll be flying from Jacksonville to L.A. Probably won’t be home until over the weekend. And **you’re** on Smackdown on Friday. I figure we can watch a replay of that match at the hotel.” He paused, then continued, “Besides, Mox doesn’t need that kind of distraction before a title defense.”

“Must you always be right?” Seth grudgingly sighed. “Can I at least yell at him a little after that match?”

“Let’s wait and see if he keeps the belt,” Roman suggested. “No need to make things worse if he loses it.” Roman heard Seth humming under his breath. _‘And it’ll give you time to calm down.’_

“I hate these kinds of matches,” Seth grumbled.

“So do I,” Roman admitted. “But you heard his promo. He spoke from the heart tonight. You know that.”

Seth huffed in irritation. “He always has.”

“Right now, this is the path he’s chosen to walk. We can’t stop him. We don’t have the **right** to stop him. All we can do is caution him, then be there for whatever happens.” Roman sighed. “Maybe becoming a father will let him at least consider not running headlong into these matches.”

“God, I hope so, Roman,” Seth quietly spoke. “Because they scare me. A lot. And I’m afraid one day, he won’t get up from one of them.”  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
**Saturday (2/27)**

“You look pretty chipper for a man who probably didn’t get home until the wee hours of the morning.” Roman grinned as Dean shrugged and shoved a handful of potato chips into his mouth.

“Red eye flight,” Dean finally answered. “And there are tons of flights from L.A. to Vegas. Pretty much 24/7.” He picked up his sandwich. “I thought Rollins was joining us.” He watched studied the screen on Renee’s tablet as Roman leaned back and laughed.

“Seems it was his turn to do diaper duty,” Roman finally snickered. “Little Miss Roux has a wicked sense of timing.”

Dean snickered and took a bite of his sandwich.

“I heard that.” Seth’s face appeared on the screen. “And laugh it up while you can, Ambrose. Your time’s coming.”

Dean shrugged. “I’ve cleaned up shit before.”

Seth snorted. “Wait until you see just how much…crap comes out of those little bodies…and how often.”

“Just be glad you don’t have twins,” Roman wryly pointed out.

Dean snorted as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“What **are** you eating?” Seth asked in a slightly horrified tone of voice.

Dean looked down at his sandwich then back at the screen. “Tuna fish spread with sweet pickles and corn chips,” he innocently answered.

Roman roared with laughter as Seth gagged. He saw Dean’s blue eyes twinkling and asked, “What is it really?”

“Chicken salad and potato crisps.”

“I hate you,” Seth grumbled.

“So, did Omega actually come up with this exploding barbed wire match on his own?” Roman asked.

Dean shrugged and cracked open a bottle of water. “Dunno. But I’m pretty sure he hasn’t thought it through. It’s all…” He waved his hands, sending a spray of water over one shoulder. “…theory to him. It was like our first match. He had all those ideas, but he had **no** idea how it would feel.” Another spray of water went over his shoulder.

“Dean! I really didn’t want a shower right now.”

Dean half-turned to see Renee behind him, water splashed across her t-shirt. “Oh, sorry, babe.”

Seeing Dean’s attention was on his wife, Roman caught Seth’s eyes and shook his head. It wouldn’t do any good to tell their brother how they actually felt about the match.

“Hi, Renee!” Seth chirped.

“Hey, guys! I’m just gonna go and change,” Renee laughed.

“You’re in trou-ble,” Seth sing-songed.

“Story of my life,” Dean snarked in return.

“Try to stay in one piece, okay?” Roman gently asked.

“Will do,” Dean casually nodded. “And…uh…thanks for the messages of support.”

Seth impishly grinned. “Always, brother. Always. Now, spill the beans on that match with Kenta.”

Roman leaned back in his chair as Dean began regaling them about his match with Kenta, proud of retaining his NJPW U.S. title. _‘Nice deflection, Seth. Got his attention on something else. ‘Cause Dean should know better than to trust that grin of yours.’_


End file.
